


That Easy

by pushupindrag



Series: Getting Together | Finding Out [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Napping, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex is apparently drinking to forget, so Nursey goes on Dex Patrol and looks after him.  Which leads to confessions, getting together and all the other things in between.Nursey was going to get hammered, he went into the Haus fully prepared to get absolutely wasted.But then he had seen how quickly Dex was drowning drinks, one after the other in quick succession, and decides instead that he needed to watch Dex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written smut in a while so here you go.
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Nursey was going to get hammered, he went into the Haus fully prepared to get absolutely wasted.

But then he had seen how quickly Dex was drowning drinks, one after the other in quick succession, and decides instead that he needed to watch Dex. Because Dex wasn’t one to drink often, sure he got drunk every now and then but he preferred to sit in a corner Lardo and watch everybody else get drunk and laugh at them. So it’s more about worry than humour that Nursey follows him around, making sure he doesn’t bump into too many people or take anyone else’s drink.

Another indication that Dex wasn’t happy was the frown on his face, the scowl that his eyes held and the lack of wince whenever he downed something in one swig.

Needless to say, Nursey had kept an eye on him, following him around from a safe distance until it was clear that Dex was apparently trying to drink so much he forgot his own name. When Nursey realises he cuts him off, swooping in to take the drink off of Dex who only glares at him.

“Whata you doin Nurse?” He’s swaying, rocking back on his forth on his feet, eyes glazed and squinting.

“Come on Dex, we’re going back to your dorm now.”

“Why? Drinks’r here?” Nursey was in for a long night, judging by the way Dex’s eyes were turning into confused scowls.

“There are more drinks at mine.”

There’s a beat, the people who had been trying to chat to Dex wander off and somebody turns the speakers up that notch louder. Dex takes Nursey’s arm in his.

“Okay.”

It’s easy getting back to the dorms, surprisingly. Dex stumbles every now and then, but he’s holding onto Nursey’s arm pretty tightly and Nursey’s able to keep them both up as they make their way back to the dorm.

“Drink?” That seems to be the only thing on Dex’s mind when Nursey leads him to the bed.

“Sure, give me a sec. Get comfortable okay?”

“Kay.”

Nursey goes and gets him a glass of water from the bathroom, passing it over to Dex who scowls at him again.

“Ya said you had drinks?”

“This is a drink, you’ll thank me in the morning.”

Nursey holds it out, shaking it a little until Dex takes it and downs it. Dex hands the glass back and Nursey sets it down on his bedside table before he’s sitting down beside Dex, shuffling himself.

Dex is past the point of caring about personal space, so he flops right down on Nursey’s lap.

“You gonna tell me about what happened today to make you drink like you have?”

Dex could either be really open, or very closed when he was drunk, and Nursey sighs with relief when Dex get’s even more comfortable, settling himself properly on his back, looking up at Nursey.

His eyes are still glazed over, and his mouth is turned down at the corners.

“Got turned down by fuckin’ Mike? Michael? From the soccer team.”

“You asked out Michael?” This was news to Nursey about Dex being anything other than straight.

“Yeah. Was desp? Desperate? Yeah.” Dex closes his eyes, groaning.

“How so?”

“‘Aven’t been laid in m-months bro.”

“You could have said, Holster would have hooked you up with someone.”

“Nooooooooooooooooooo.” Dex rolls over onto his side, face buried in Nursey’s stomach.

Nursye’s about to say something, ignoring how close Dex’s mouth was to his dick. Now was not the time for feelings. At all. When Dex looks up at him, wide eyes.  
  
“Wanted it tobeyou”

Nursey’s thinks his heart stops beating.

“M so, so sososoooooo gay for’you. Like.” He rolls back onto his back, eyes focused on Nursey’s face. “Want you tofuck me into the floor Nurse. Want you to fuckin’ fuckin’ hold me down and fuck me.”

Nursey can’t breath or speak, he just listens, brain whiting out.

“Such nice hands.” At that, he grabs hold of one of Nursey’s hands, running his fingers over the bones and over the palm. “Wanna hold ‘em all the time. Want you to hold m’ hand and pet my hair.” He pauses, looking up from where he was concentrating on Nursey’s finger nails. “Thought of your hands so many times when i’ve, when i’ve jerked off.”

Nursey chokes. Dex is oblivious, alcohol in his system working just fine as he slowly smiles up at Nursey.

“Wanna hold you. All th’ time. Wanna share a bed and cuddle wi’ you.” He’s still holding onto Nursey’s hand, sloppily running his fingers over Nursey’s wrist and knuckles.

“Wanna kiss you. Give you s’many bruises.” He smirks, even though he’s smirking at something over Nursey’s shoulder and not Nursey himself. “Mark you up. Want’you to mark me up.”

He’s all over the place, thoughts rambling and everywhere. And Nursey still hasn’t let himself breath.

“Wanna hold you. Wanna date you. Take you out, ondatesandstuff. Wanna call you mine.”

The smirk has been replaced by a grin, wide and happy. And Nursey wants to say something, anything at the confession. But then Dex is rolling over, face pressed into Nursey’s stomach again, before he starts snoring. Just like that.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do with all of that information?” Nursey can finally breath, a rush of hot air crowded by words escaping from his lungs.

He can’t really do anything. So he gently shifts himself out from underneath Dex (who is luckily out cold) and shuffles Dex up the bed so that his head is on Nursey’s pillows.

Nursey goes to refill the glass of water and puts it on the bedside table with some painkillers, and he drags his bin to put it by Dex’s head on the floor.

Once he’s made sure Dex is okay, he sets himself on the floor, hoodie under his head as a pillow, close to the outlet so he can charge his phone. He wasn’t gonna sleep that night at all.

He can’t think of anyone else to go to, so he text’s Lardo, hoping she isn’t too off her face.

_Own: dex sd he wants to fuck me?_

He’s almost sure he won’t get a reply until his phone lights up.  
  
_Lards: yeah bro_

_Own: wa?_

_Lards: evry1 knows_

_Own: liar_

_Lards: wish I was_

_Lards: well I am_

_Lards: only I know_

_Lards: cause I know things_

_Lards: and im better at feelings than u_

_Lards: im the best_

Nursey smiles at his phone. She was high as fuck, but that didn’t mean she was wrong.

_Own: YEAH U ARE!_

_Lards: BROOOOO_

_Own: BROOOOO_

She won’t answer again, so he leaves it, locking his phone and shoving it under his hoodie pillow.

He doesn’t sleep, he just rolls himself over and watches Dex. He’s no longer frowning, his eyes soft in sleep, corners of his mouth turned up slightly. Nursey must spend hours just watching Dex breath, trying his best not to think about the previous conversation. There was no point in worrying, and it would make his anxiety flare. So he concentrates on watching Dex’s chest rise and fall.

Sleep must have found him at some point, because it’s Dex who wakes him up, groaning and swearing.

“Where the fuck?”

“Hey Dex.” Nursey sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Water and painkillers for you there. And I can make you coffee if you want it?” Nursey had a travel kettle and two mugs under his desk, as well as uht milk and dried coffee and tea bags. He couldn’t do with paying every time he wanted a cup of coffee.

“Please.”

Nursey crawls to get at everything, sitting crossed legged while the kettle boils.

“Why am I here?”

“You we’re fucking wasted man. I brought you here so you didn’t die.”

“Oh uh yeah.” Dex groans loudly, and then Nursey hears a thump on the pillows before another groan. “What did I tell you?”

“You want me to lie?” Nursey’s putting everything he needs i the two cups, knowing how Dex took his coffee.

“No.”

“You told me about Michael. And about how you like me.”

“I think i’m gonna be sick.”

“No uh, it’s returned?” Nursey’s not looking at the bed. He’s focusing on making the coffee, ignoring the heat rising to his face. “And you told me how much you wanted me to fuck you which is something we can do if you still mean it.”

“Fucking hell.”

Nursey pours everything out, finally looking over to the bed where Dex has his head buried under the pillows “You still want coffee?”

“Please.”

Nursey gets up, mugs in hand as Dex slowly sits up, hand clutching his head as he leans against the headboard.

He shuffles when Nursey hands over the coffee, enough so that Nursey can sit next to him.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Maybe when my head doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay.” They drink in silence then, arms rubbing up against one anothers with their thighs pressed together.

When they’ve both finished, it’s unspoken that they’re going to nap. Dex to sleep off his hangover and Nursey because he lost sleep the night before.

“This okay?” Dex is whispering once they’ve settled themselves under the covers, Dex’s hand tentatively on Nursey’s waist.

“Hold me?” Nursey asks, voice a little giddy. He was allowed to do this now. He was allowed to entertain the thoughts he had been repressing for so long.

It’s like his whole body lights up when Dex moves his arm to fully go around Nursey, finally holding him properly. But Nursey doesn’t say anything, instead he just puts his own arm around Dex, and they fall asleep like that.

When Nursey wakes up, he spends a few minutes just looking at Dex again, gently tracing the bow of Dex’s lips and the freckles on his nose.

He slips though and pokes Dex in the eye.

“I’m sorry holy fuck, are you alright?”

“Did you just poke me in the eye?”

“Yeah?” Nursey’s sheepish, batting his eyelashes as Dex glares.

“What the fuck?”

“Want to me give you a hand job to make up for it?” He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning when Dex’s frown turns into something of disbelief. “That is, if you’re still cool with that?”

Nursey doesn’t do anything, just rests his hand on Dex’s chest, feeling the racing heartbeat under his muscles.

“How may times do I have to say before you put your hands down my pants?”

“Only the once babe.” He leans in then, waiting until Dex leans back before he’s kissing Dex for the first time.

He tastes gross, of old booze and sleep. But Nursey can’t care. He sucks on Dex’s lower lip as he moves his hand down, finger tips digging in a little as he drags Dex’s t-shirt down.

Nursey stops just shy of the waistband of Dex’s jeans, fingers tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, playing with it.

“Wait hold on.” He stops, rolling over t get his phone, texting his roommate.

_Own: Dont come back for a while_

_David: dont fuck on my bed_

_Own: Wouldnt dream of it ew_

“Nursey you piece of shit, don’t do that to me come on.” Dex has started to get whiney already which goes straight to Nursey’s dick.

“Do you want to get interupted by my roommate? No, I didn’t think so.”

He rolls back over, palming at Dex’s slowly hardening dick through his jeans as an apology and Dex jumps under his hands, head rolling back against the pillows.

“You gonna be good for me?” He traces his fingers along the skin under Dex’s t-shirt, dipping slightly under the denim.

He leans down a little, licking and biting a little at dex’s jaw before moving back up to kiss Dex again.

Dex only manages to stutter once Nursey lets go of his mouth “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” And with that, he thumbs open the button of Dex’s jeans, silently congratulating himself on the fact that he did it on the first try without being able to properly see it.

He shifts so his front is pressed up against Dex’s side. Letting Dex feel him grow harder in his own jeans.

“How do you like getting jerked off huh?” It’s hard pulling Dex’s jeans down with one hand, but he manages it, going back up to run his hand along Dex’s dick through his underwear.

“Well I uh, don’t know?”

Nursey doesn’t miss a beat. “Then how do you jerk yourself off?”

He moves his hand a little faster, cupping Dex’s balls through the material in between strokes.

“Fast? I don’t Nurse come on. Get me off?” And fuck, Dex whining really does something to him.  
“You ever think of me when you jerk off?”

The way Dex starts shifting his hips up answers for him. So Nursey finally puts his hand in Dex’s underwear.

“Fuck baby your huge.” He’s not lying, Dex is hot and heavy in his hand and his cock jumps under Nursey’s fingers once he gets a hand around him properly, shifting his hand up and down slowly.

“Nursey.”

“You think of me doing this to you huh? Jerking you off?” He moves his hand a little faster, shifting his hips against Dex’s side, just so that Dex can feel how hard he was.

“Yeah.”

“And what do I do? Tell me Dex.” He stops, hand resting where it is as Dex starts to talk.

“You uh, you jerk me off rough and fast, playing with my balls every now and then.”

“You like it rough yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Nursey smirks, pressing a kiss into Dex’s jaw before he’s speeding his hand up again.

It’s a little hard though, too much friction with their skin so he huffs, taking his hand out of Dex’s underwear to lick it, looking Dex straight in the eye while he does so. Eliciting a moan that he can only grin at.

He puts his hand on Dex’s cock again, strokes becoming faster and rougher as Dex starts moaning more, wriggling and twisting. His hips start to kick up into Nursey’s hand and he bites his lip hard when Nursey moves down to fondle at his balls again.

“It’s okay baby. Want people to hear you being good for me.”

“Not on your life.” Dex growls, but he cuts himself off with a whimper when Dex squeezes that little bit harder.

Dex is leaking now, pre-come making everything easier as Dex gets tenser and tenser.

He’s writhing in place, hips shifting up into Nursey’s hand.

“You want to come babe? Come for me sweetheart.” Nursey whispers in his eye, biting at the lobe and Dex is coming, hot and kinda sticky. Moaning into Nursey’s ear.

And that’s it for Nursey. He had been trying so hard not to come, focused on getting Dex off. So now he cants his hips a little, pushing himself against Dex’ hip before he’s coming untouched in his jeans.

“Did you just come untouched?” Dex is slurring, arm going to settle around Nursey’s shoulders.

“You’re just that hot.”

“Babe.”

“So where do we go from here?” Dex is frowning at his jeans, and Nursey’s feeling uncomfortable with the mess in his underwear, but he likes being surrounded by Dex, likes feeling the weight of Dex’s arm around his shoulder and likes having Dex pressed up against him.

“Dunno.”

“Well, I don’t wanna be presumptuous here but.”

“Oh here we go.” Nursey slaps him lightly on the chest, and Dex chuckles.

“We could go out? Like on dates? And I could kiss you a lot? And we could be boyfriends?” Nursey tries not to sound hopeful.

“Yeah, that could work.”

“Is it that easy?”

Dex looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Not for me, i’ve been pining after you for over a year.”

“I’ve been pining for over half that. Maybe it wasn’t so easy then.”

Dex rolls his eyes, but he leans into Nursey and they kiss again, soft and sweet.

Nursey pulls away first. “Come on, we have to shower. You can borrow some of my clothes.”

“Sure babe.” And really, it’s that easy.


End file.
